


Keep quiet

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Ball Licking, Colossus is shy and gay, Colossus is the type who can't stay silent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puplic sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Teasing, Wade is a kinky bitch, Wade likes that, blowjob, metal dick sucking, more stuff for this small ship, rest in pieces teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Wade Wilson and his big metal husband end up 'doing the do' in one of the rooms of the mansion, knowing damn well someone could hear them. Colossus is much more shy than DP expected, and the metal man has a hard time staying quiet.





	Keep quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I decided to write because I have fallen for this ship and there just isn't enough of it. Also, this is to practice my writing skills, because I have a very hard time keeping DP in character. I definitely didn't look up dirty jokes to make Wade's dialogue so fucking funny.

"Deadpool, not here."

"Oh, you're using my work name now? You must be harder than I thought."

 

 

 

Wade and Colossus had been making out secretly in one of the living rooms like a pair of horny Hogwarts students during the fifth year, when the pink old lady refused any kind of affection to be shown. Expect this time Umbridge was Charles Xavier, a bald fucker in a wheelchair who was not very fond of Wade. Well, knowing Wade, who wouldn't hate him? Wade Wilson was always causing trouble and making everything hard, and today was no different. 

Wade secretly loved public sex. He loved the thought of getting caught by someone, or that someone would hear them and call the cops just like that one time in Walmart's public toilet. _Nasty memory, never go there._ He enjoyed the tension it gave him and somehow he had been able to make Colossus be a part of his kink. They had closed and locked all the doors to the room and started kissing each other, before they would have to continue their normal routines. Colossus had said "only 5 minutes", and had eagerly stepped inside the room so he could have some alone time with Wade. It was progress to their relationship. They had kept their gay ass relations secret from everyone else, and this was the first time they were going to be so close together in a place that wasn't their bedroom. Who knows, maybe soon Colossus is brave enough to kiss Wade in front of people.

They had started kissing each other first softly, Wade almost standing on his toes to reach the large man's face. He cupped his silvery cheeks and pulled him deeper, eagerly moving forward while Colossus still tried to move slowly. He always moved so slowly, taking his sweet ass time. But Wade didn't mind at all. This time, it took him only exactly 17 and half seconds to make Colossus turned on, and the giant man wrapped his arms stronger around him. Colossus pushed Wilson against the wooden doors, the double doors almost breaking under their weight but the lock keeping them luckily closed. Wade wanted to open that lock, risking their lovemaking that was about to begin. Colossus kissed Wade with such deep passion that the man was sure his legs were turning into jelly. Wade let out a soft moan against the kiss as he grinded his body against Colossus. The mutant pressed himself against Wilson, feeling him everywhere as they smacked their lips together, hungry for more. 

But the moment Wade had moved his arms over Colossus's ass and slowly slid his other hand over his crotch, had Colossus broken from the kiss. _"Not here"_ , he said. _"We could get caught"_ , he said. Wade just rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh c'mon, silver Thanos. The doors are locked anyway, we can have a little hanky panky", he said and rubbed his hand between the man's legs, his other hand cupping the metal man's cheeks. He was sad he couldn't really grab his ass, because Colossus had a great ass. Wade wanted to smack that ass and see it wiggle. Colossus had a great body from every angle and it made Wade drool for it. Wade loved touching it, barely believing that he was allowed to touch it like that.

"Wade", Colossus said slowly. He never moved Wade's hands away, so that was a good sign. Wade smacked his hand against the metal man's ass in a steady rhythm, playing some kind of a tune that Colossus could not recognize. 

"It's not wise", the giant metal machine said. He said that he didn't want to do this here, but his hands were still around Wade and he still was pressed close to him. His mouth said a whole different thing than his body did.

"You just need a little kick in the ass so we can start", Wade insisted. He slaps the metal being as hard as he can in the ass and Colossus twitches from that.

"Arriba! Ándale, Ándale!" Wade yells out proudly like a cowboy and he smacks the man's ass some more. Colossus moves his hand over Wade's face and pushes him against the doors harder. Wade mumbles something against his hand, but Colossus is too busy listening if anyone is nearby. He finally sighs and lets Wade go.

"Fine, but nothing too big", Colossus finally gave in and Wade Wilson was almost jumping up and down like a puppy. "Everything about you is big and gigantic, I can't get enough of it", Wade said and started drumming his hands against his boyfriend's ass. 

"But", the metal man continued and the assassin calmed down. "We must do something that will keep your mouth shut", Colossus suggested, no, ordered. His gaze was intense, his large form looming over Wade almost as a threat. But Wade wasn't too bothered by it. He just smiled and nodded. "Have fun figuring that out. I'm like a living vibrator stuck in your prostate", he says. Colossus looks down at him with that usual displeased face he makes every time he is annoyed by Wade. But soon, his expression turns softer, and he smiles. It's not the usual kind smile Colossus gives him, but it was a smile that told Wade the metal man had a plan. 

Colossus moves his hands under Wade's ass and with one swift move, he picks the man up into his arms and carries him over to one of the ugly green sofas. Colossus sits down and Wade takes a comfortable position in his lap, smiling like a goof as he pulls Colossus into a deep kiss. He cups his shining silver cheeks and enters his tongue into the kiss, and he can feel Colossus muffle against the kiss, but soon he eagerly opens his mouth more, fighting for dominance with his own tongue. It was a weird sensation, because Colossus always tasted like strong cold metal, but Wade liked it. Colossus finds his hands on Wade's hips, just holding them there and soon, Wade thrusts his hips against Colossus the best he can, begging for more action.

 

 

Wade breaks away from the kiss and starts kissing the metal man's neck, the soft contact tickling Colossus. He hugs Wilson tightly, holding him close. But every now and then, Colossus turns his head and looks at the doors, just waiting for someone to kick it down or walk through it and catch them doing something this dirty in a school -

"Yohoo, Earth calls for their love satellite", Wade wakes Colossus back to his senses and he turns to look at the man. Wade's scarred face looks disappointed and he crosses his arms over his chest. Colossus looks at his face, then at his body. Colossus secretly loved the clothes he was wearing today. A white shirt with a hideous picture of Albert Einstein and a green old hoodie. Colossus stared at his shirt and read the text at least two times, but the joke was bloody stupid and the print was almost fading away.

"Unbelievable. You are more interested in my shirt than me. Or do you like what's underneath it?" Wade wonders and starts lifting his shirt up, but Colossus brings his hand down. The man whines like a baby.

"Jesus Christ. What's wrong? We're supposed to be a team. I'm Bucky Barnes and you're my robo arm", Wilson says and pushes the man playfully. Colossus just sits there and he looks down for a moment, silent. He looks at the doors again.

"The door is locked, Megatron. No one is coming in", Wade tries to convince his boyfriend, but he still seems uncomfortable. Wade doesn't want to force him into this if Colossus is really that big of a pussy, but he sure knows he's gonna be disappointed. But Colossus looks back at Wade and caresses his cheek as a way to apologize.

"I don't trust you to stay quiet, Wade. You always are loud", Colossus finally says and moves his hands away. He crosses his arms over his chest and chuckles. Wade gasps. "Ouch, my tiny human feelings are hurt. It's like middle school all over again", he says and Colossus laughs.

Wade gets an idea. He points his finger up and his eyes and mouth are both wide open. It's like he has made a new discovery. "Alright, I can play your game. I know exactly how to stay quiet", Wade says and he stands up in front of the man. Colossus just chuckles. "How so?" he asks, still looking at the man with amused expression.

 

 

Wade Wilson knelt down onto the floor and inches as close as possible to the sofa, placing his hands on top of Colossus's knees. The metal man goes serious and once again, he is looking at the door. Wade grins. "What, you think _you_ can't stay quiet?" Wade teasingly asks. Colossus looks at him with that angry look again, but this time it looks like he is up for a challenge.

"You're like Sia on stage, singing loudly like a rooster during sunrise yet still hiding under a fucking bush of pubic hair", Wade comments and Colossus lets out a tired sigh. He has no idea what Wade even means by that. His comments and references never made much sense, anyway. The writer was too tired to actually make up good jokes, so this is what we get. Wade moves his hands up and down the man's thick thighs, just feeling how hard and round they are.

"C'mon, let me suck your silver candy cane and lick it like it's a Whirly Pop", Wade almost pleads and Colossus thinks for a while. He appears to be biting his lip, before he once again looks around as to make sure they were truly alone. He then turns back to Wade and gives him a nod. Wade claps his hands together.

"This is like having Thanksgiving dinner in your closet because you don't wanna see your weird rapey uncle", he comments and moves his hand over to the belt buckle and he opens it with ease. Colossus relaxed on top of the sofa, and he leans his hips closer to Wade so he has a better access. Colossus moves one his hands to lean on the back of the sofa and he looks down at Wade. The Iron Giant looked relaxed, but his face showed that he was a little nervous. Wade opens the man's zipper and pulls his pants down just enough, so his cock can jump out. And the sight is as beautiful as always. 

"W-Wade, we must be quiet", Colossus said again. His voice was a little shaky already.

"Okay, which one is it gonna be, 8-feet long chrome dildo? Me sucking your dick, or me riding your dick? Because God gave you a metal penis to shut me up with, if you put it in the right hole. Wrong hole and I'll become a fucking fire alarm", Wade said strongly and quite loudly, but this time Colossus didn't shush him or look around. His nickel eyes gazed at Deadpool carefully. Colossus never really answered him, so Wade nodded to him.

"If you excuse me, I will now be a lesbian dinosaur called Lick-a-lotta-puss", Wade said and he wraps his fingers around Colossus's hardening member, stroking it fast to make the man grow harder.

 

 

Colossus makes a weird sound that is a mix between a gasp and a moan, and he moves his hand into a fist and moves it over his mouth, gently biting into his knuckles. "Wade, slowly", he whispers, like he had the feeling someone was listening behind the door.

"Oh, so now you wanna spend more time here? I'm cool with that. Hold on to your nuts, because this ain't gonna be no ordinary blowjob", Wade says as he leans in closer and gives a teasing lick against the metal man's shaft, moving his wet tongue all the way up. Colossus inhales deeply and closes his eyes. He seems to be biting harder into his knuckles in order to stay quiet. Wade gives his shaft another long lick, smiling while he is doing it. Giving oral sex to a man who was basically a statue was extremely hard, but a thrilling experience. Colossus was hard rock everywhere, even his dick was hard when it was limp. Wade used to think that Colossus couldn't really feel pleasure, but somehow (since physics in the Marvel universe are complete horseshit), Colossus was as sensitive as a human when it came to sexual arousal. He seemed to feel some things like a human and his metal body still seemed to have some kind of muscles that twitched whenever Wade touched him right. God, this mutant was a weird thing to give a blowjob to.

 

Wade wasn't a patient burn victim, but now he moved as slowly as possible, just to tease Colossus. The longer they would be doing this, the more nervous the Iron Giant would be. And the higher the risk of getting caught would be. 

Wade Wilson gave teasing kisses along the man's shaft and he started moving his hand up and down again, this time slowly like a snail. He watched Colossus carefully, noticing how heavily he was breathing and how he was gazing back down at Wade with an intense look. Wade started stroking the man's cock a little faster as his other hand curled around the hem of Colossus's pants and started pulling them more down. Colossus lifted his ass without saying anything and helped the man get rid of his pants, and soon Wilson pulled them down until they were tied around the giant's ankles. Wade opened the silver legs wider and settled in between them, for a moment just looking at what laid between them. Colossus even had silver balls. He wondered if those were sensitive, too.

 

 

_How the fuck was metal even sensitive? The writer honestly didn't think before they started writing this, but here we are. I refuse to believe Colossus can't feel shit in his metal dildo. Now, let's continue the story about how metal meets flesh._

 

 

Wade's hand cupped the silver testicles that were like a pair of bowling balls, and Colossus almost choked. "What are you doing?" he asked with a trembling, somehow scared voice. Wade loved that reaction. He loved whenever he made Colossus jump in surprise and question his life choices. He wondered if Colossus ever questioned his choice to start dating this clown dressed up as a sex toy.

"Balls are like toys that were made for kids, but daddies end up playing with them more. Now let daddy play with your golf balls", Wade said with a playful voice and kept moving the man's balls in his fingers. He was surprised to find out they weren't glued against his skin, or some weird shit like that, but they were just like human balls, just kinda hanging there. _Okay, no need to go into details that much, thank you._ DP fondled his balls for a moment, before he leaned in and licked them. Colossus shuddered.

"Wade", he whispered. The man wasn't sure if it was a moan or a warning, but Wade still decided to back away and let Colossus know he was safe.

"Don't worry, I'm a vegetarian."

No, he wasn't.

"And vegetarians are used to eating nuts", Wade continued and leaned in again, flickering his tongue against his balls as his hand continued stroking Colossus. Whatever Wade was doing seemed to work like magic on him, because soon Colossus let out a shuddering moan and his head fell back.

"Shush now, baby. You said it yourself that we had to be quiet", Wade said and started trailing his mouth up, closer to the head of Colossus's cock. He gave loving kisses and short licks along his shaft while stroking him, all at the same time. Wade flicked his tongue over the frenulum (if Colossus even had one) that was located on the underside of his cock while stroking the base of his cock, now a little faster. Colossus was breathing heavily and once again he moved his hand over his mouth and bit down hard into his knuckles. His cock somehow felt much harder than before.

"Your cock is like a Rubik's Cube", Wade commented and circled his tongue over the head of the metal man's cock. Colossus swallowed heavily. 

"How so?" he was able to mutter out.

"Because the more you play with it the harder it gets."

 

Colossus let out a sigh and he moved his hand over Wade's head, grabbing it gently. Wilson froze completely and stopped what he was doing, looking up at the metallic man. His face looked flushed but also demanding. DP felt like a sex slave under his gaze.

"Wade", Colossus breathed out slowly. His chest rose up slowly, then fell back down.

"Yeh?" Wade asked in a playful tone, trying to hide the fact how aroused he was whenever Colossus was controlling. The metal man took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment before he looked down at Wade, fire in those weird white eyes.

"Just suck my cock."

 

 

Wade mouthed _'wow'_   silently. _He just talked dirty_ , Wade thought with excitement. He was about to make a funny comment about it, but Colossus was cupping his cheek, guiding his mouth closer to his cock. Wade opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking on it eagerly and circling his tongue around. Colossus immediately let out a breathy moan, but soon slammed his hand against his mouth to keep himself quiet. Wade moved his head down just a little, then moved his head up so high that Colossus's member left his mouth. Wade made a few more circles around the tip with his tongue, before taking his metallic dick back into his mouth. 

Colossus took a firmer grip on Wade's head and pushed it down, making Wade swallow more of him. Wilson moaned in surprise against his cock, creating delicious vibrations that made Colossus go out of breath. He started stroking Wade's scalp as to say _'sorry for being a bit rough'_. Wade thought it felt nice. He loved how Colossus always took care of him and made sure he was alright. 

Wade moved his head up and down, taking more into his mouth inch at a time, watering his dry mouth the best he could. Colossus kept caressing his head, sometimes rubbing Wade's shoulders like they were aching. Colossus kept his other hand near his mouth, ready to muffle his moans. Wade took his copper tasting cock out of his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Liquor in the front, poker in the back", he gasped before he swallowed Colossus back into his mouth, taking more than he could take. Colossus let out a hum, doing his best to keep his mouth closed. 

Suddenly, in the silence they were able to keep, a pair of footsteps are coming towards them. Colossus stops breathing and just listens, realizing the footsteps were coming right at them. Wade hears them too. But he doesn't stop. Wade starts sucking on the metal man's dick harder, popping his head up and down hungrily while his tongue swirled around, flicking against the sensitive metal the best it could. Wade's left hand went to fondle with Colossus's balls again, and his other hand slid under the man's shirt, caressing his stomach and side. All of that, happening almost at the same time made Colossus let out a moan and he started biting down onto his knuckles as hard as he could. His breathing was heavy and Wade was sure the metal man's legs were shaking, tapping heavily against the floor. The footsteps seem to walk past the room they are in, but Colossus still keeps biting. He is breathing heavily, letting out huffs that turn Wade on so much and his eyes are closed, too afraid to open. The footsteps fade away. Colossus waits for at least ten seconds before his head falls back and he lets out a shaking moan, this time not caring if he was making too much noise. Wade plays with his balls for a few seconds more, before he starts stroking the part of the man's dick he can't swallow. That makes Colossus shake under his treatment and the man with the silvery shining skin is letting out heavy breaths, grabbing so tightly onto Wade's shoulder that it's leaving bruises.

"Wade", Colossus moans out. Then he says something in Russia, something Wade doesn't understand at all but he is sure it's a swear word. He takes his cock out of his mouth and gasps for air. While his jaw is resting, he starts stroking the man as fast as his tired hand can go, moving it up and down.

"What's long and hard and full of semen?" Wade asks. Colossus doesn't answer.

"The correct answer is 'submarine', but right now I'm gonna go with 'Colossus'."

 

"Wade, please", Colossus breathes out with a shaking voice and just the sound of his thick Russian accent begging for him makes Wade's own cock twitch. He doesn't say anything else- Wade takes Colossus's throbbing member back into his mouth and starts sucking, swallowing as much as he can. His hand stroked the rest of his cock while his other hand still moves over Colossus's stomach and side, feeling the extremely rock hard muscles. Colossus moves both of his hands to cup Wade's cheeks, and he is cumming right inside his mouth, letting out a few moans before biting his lower lip. Colossus is thrusting his hips, his thighs trembling as he releases himself right down Wade's throat.

The ecstasy slowly fades away and Colossus leans against the sofa with all of his weight, relaxing completely. He let's go of Wade, who almost spits out his cock and gasps for air. He wipes his lips clean, chuckles before he is climbing back onto the metal man's lap. He is caressing Colossus's face and neck, calming him down.

"There, that wasn't so bad right?" he asks. "You were like an old radio that can't shut off even if you take the batteries out."

Colossus waits until his breathing is more steadier before he looks at Wade and gives him a soft smile. He doesn't say anything, either because he still feels high or he just doesn't know how to express his feelings. Instead, the metal factor wraps his arms strongly against Wade and pulls him into a hug. Wade is first surprised, but hugs the man back, trying to ignore his own needy cock.

"That was nice. Should do it more often", Colossus comments and moves away so he can look at Wade. The metal man is smiling, and Wade can't help but smile back at him.

"You wanna do me now? We can have a contest on who is quieter than the other one", Wilson suggests.

"No. Not here. Too risky", Colossus says strictly. "Besides, not enough supplies."

"Supplies for what? You wanna tie me down or something, because I would very much like that, thank you", Wade wonders. Colossus just smiles at him and pulls Wade into a sweet loving kiss.

 

"I think we should continue somewhere else", the metal man says and Wade wiggles his ass like a dog in a leash, begging for some bone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION  
> I am taking requests to write more about this pairing. If you have any ideas of what you would want to read next, please comment down below what you would like to see and I will probably write about it!


End file.
